english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Top 100 Non-Dub VA Title Listing
This is a top over voice actor and actresses with the most Non-Dub Voice-over titles on this wiki. The "†" tells us that the actor or actress has passed away. Top 100 VA Title Listing #Frank Welker (644 VA titles) (American) #Fred Tatasciore (556 VA titles) (American) #Jim Cummings (477 VA titles) (American) #Grey Griffin (463 VA titles) (American) #Jeff Bennett (462 VA titles) (American) #Dee Bradley Baker (450 VA titles) (American) #Corey Burton (428 VA titles) (American) #Kevin Michael Richardson (408 VA titles) (American) #Steve Blum (394 VA titles) (American) #Rob Paulsen (383 VA titles) (American) #Tara Strong (383 VA titles) (Canadian) #Tress MacNeille (353 VA titles) (American) #Jennifer Hale (335 VA titles) (American) #Kath Soucie (333 VA titles) (American) #Nolan North (310 VA titles) (American) #Tom Kenny (291 VA titles) (American) #Jess Harnell (287 VA titles) (American) #Robin Atkin Downes (280 VA titles) (British) #Maurice LaMarche (269 VA titles) (Canadian) #John DiMaggio (260 VA titles) (American) #Phil LaMarr (260 VA titles) (American) #Russi Taylor (250 VA titles) (American) #Cree Summer (247 VA titles) (Canadian) #Kari Wahlgren (246 VA titles) (American) #Yuri Lowenthal (238 VA titles) (American) #Bill Farmer (229 VA titles) (American) #Michael Bell (226 VA titles) (American) #Cam Clarke (224 VA titles) (American) #Michael Gough (224 VA titles) (American) #Jim Ward (219 VA titles) (American) #Neil Ross (212 VA titles) (American) #Charlie Adler (211 VA titles) (American) #Gregg Berger (206 VA titles) (American) #Carlos Alazraqui (205 VA titles) (American) #André Sogliuzzo (204 VA titles) (American) #Tom Kane (198 VA titles) (American) #Mark Hamill (195 VA titles) (American) #Nika Futterman (194 VA titles) (American) #Pat Fraley (191 VA titles) (American) #James Arnold Taylor (190 VA titles) (American) #Keith Ferguson (190 VA titles) (American) #Scott Menville (189 VA titles) (American) #Lani Minella (182 VA titles) (American) #Debi Derryberry (178 VA titles) (American) #Billy West (174 VA titles) (American) #Lex Lang (170 VA titles) (American) #Keith Szarabajka (167 VA titles) (American) #Don Messick (154 VA titles) (American) † #Troy Baker (154 VA titles) (American) #Laura Bailey (153 VA titles) (American) #Nick Jameson (151 VA titles) (American) #B.J. Ward (148 VA titles) (American) #Clancy Brown (148 VA titles) (American) #Dave Wittenberg (148 VA titles) (American) #Liam O'Brien (148 VA titles) (American) #Phil Proctor (148 VA titles) (American) #Danny Mann (147 VA titles) (American) #Vanessa Marshall (146 VA titles) (American) #Candi Milo (143 VA titles) (American) #Paul Eiding (143 VA titles) (American) #Peter Cullen (142 VA titles) (American) #Bridget Hoffman (141 VA titles) (American) #Jonny Rees (140 VA titles) (British) #David Cowgill (138 VA titles) (American) #Nicholas Guest (138 VA titles) (American) #Roger L. Jackson (138 VA titles) (American) #Eddie Frierson (136 VA titles) (American) #Bob Bergen (134 VA titles) (American) #Travis Willingham (134 VA titles) (American) #David Kaye (133 VA titles) (Canadian) #Jason Marsden (132 VA titles) (American) #John Stephenson (132 VA titles) (American) † #Wally Wingert (132 VA titles) (American) #Kathleen Barr (131 VA titles) (Canadian) #April Winchell (130 VA titles) (American) #S. Scott Bullock (127 VA titles) (American) #Daran Norris (126 VA titles) (American) #David Lodge (126 VA titles) (American) #Roger Craig Smith (125 VA titles) (American) #Josh Keaton (123 VA titles) (American) #Brian George (122 VA titles) (British) #Susanne Blakeslee (122 VA titles) (American) #Chris Edgerly (119 VA titles) (American) #Tony Anselmo (119 VA titles) (American) #JB Blanc (118 VA titles) (American) #John Kassir (118 VA titles) (American) #Jack Angel (117 VA titles) (American) #Karen Strassman (117 VA titles) (American) #Brian Bloom (115 VA titles) (American) #Quinton Flynn (114 VA titles) (American) #Tim Curry (114 VA titles) (British) #Susan Silo (113 VA titles) (American) #Catherine Cavadini (112 VA titles) (American) #Richard Horvitz (112 VA titles) (American) #Alan Oppenheimer (111 VA titles) (American) #Cindy Robinson (111 VA titles) (American) #Kate Higgins (109 VA titles) (American) #Michelle Ruff (109 VA titles) (American) #Scott McNeil (109 VA titles) (Canadian) #E.G. Daily (108 VA titles) (American) Category:English Voice Over Wikia